Amores de San Valentin
by Cormia Citrine
Summary: Y al final, entre corazones y sentimientos confusos, el amor puede surgir de donde menos lo esperaste y con quien jamás lo imaginaste.
1. A K Cupid

Queridisim s Sucrettes, este San Valentín os traigo la solución a vuestros problemas amorosos. Yo A.K Cupid la hija de Afrodita y hermana favorita de Eros solucionaré los problemas amorosos del Instituto Sweet Amoris.

Desde las tragedias más dramáticas hasta los casos más bizarros. Toda clase de problemas serán atendidos y escuchados con una simple petición y una pequeña historia donde se explique detalladamente vuestro problema y vuestro deseo. Os invito a dejar en los comentarios vuestros casos más problemáticos, vuestros líos amorosos y vuestros anhelos ocultos a través de nuestros personajes de corazón de melón.

¿De qué trata?

Esta historia estará abierta hasta el fin del mes, y las lectoras podrán hacerme preguntas, pedirme consejos y contarme su problema con el chico o chicos -nunca se sabe- de corazón de melón.

Yo, tan pronto como pueda, subiré un fic donde residirá un pequeño –o grande- relato contando la historia de la lectora con su chico favorito y su OC, añadiendo claro está la solución a su problema y un final romántico muy delicioso que os endulzará el corazón.

¿Cómo participar?

Simplemente debéis contestar este cuestionario:

Chico de Corazón de Melón:

Breve descripción de tu OC:

Historia de la pareja: Aquí deberéis explicar qué relación tenéis con él, vuestras inquietudes y vuestros mayores deseos con el chico (Si, el lemon también entra para las mas pervertidas) y vuestros temores a impulsaros o problemas dados por triángulos amorosos, etc… ¡Todo vale! ¡Cuanto más extrañas sean las historias mejor!

¿Hay normas?

Sí, sí que las hay.

-Queda prohibido hacer mención o pedir ayuda con temas referentes al juego como subir la afinidad con los chicos o hacer cuestiones sobre los diálogos, todo debe ser cien por cien original y debe estar excluido del juego.

-Los chicos utilizados son todos los que aparecen en el juego y o el manga (estén pillados o no).

-No se pueden crear más de dos OC, dado que la historia es un One-Shot y no se le puede dar prioridad a personajes que no sean la pareja principal.

-Una vez haya subido la historia queda prohibido copiarla para vuestros fines, no me importan cuales sean, me sentiría muy afectada si a alguien se le ocurriese hacer eso.

Y bien, esto es todo lo que debéis saber, espero con ansias vuestros comentarios y peticiones, ¡Feliz San Valentín!

 _-¿Te olvidas de mí?_

-¡Ui! Lo siento hermanito.

 _-Ya… lo sientes… seguro._

No es culpa mía, si no estuvieras siempre con Psyché yo no estaría molesta y no pasaría de ti.

 _-¿Estás molesta?_

-¡Claro que no!

 _-Lo acabas de admitir._

-¡Déjame en paz!

 _-No hasta que me presentes._

-Odio a los hermanos mayores, ¿porque no puedes ser como Anteros? El me deja en paz.

 _-Oh vamos, no digas tonterías, sabes que me tienes un cariño especial._

-Ya… claro.

 _-¡Quieres presentarme de una vez!_

-¡Por Zeus! ¡Enfadado das más miedo que padre!

 _-Anne…_

-¡V-Voy! También me acompañará mi queridísimo hermano mayor, Eros en esta historia.

-Ala, ¿contento?

 _-Bastante._

-Narcisus…

 _-¿Qué dijiste?_

-¡Dije…!

 _-Hasta la próxima._

 _ **A.K Cupid & Eros**_

-¡No me dejaste acabar!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A. K Cupid**_

 _Hola mis queridos corazones! Os mando saludos del templo de Aphrodite para mandaros buenas noticias! Dado que estoy bastante ocupada he decidido que este fanfic estará abierto permanentemente así que no temáis! El amor aun continua entre nosotros!_

* * *

 **Compulsive Womanaizer**

(DakotaxValtiari)

Era la quinta vez, la quinta vez que le pillaba coqueteando con otra chica a sus espaldas.

Valtiari no era celosa, claro que no, ella era extrovertida, amable y siempre veía el lado positivo de todas las cosas, por eso confiaba plenamente en Dake, hasta que lo pilló por quinta vez consecutiva.

Ella era dulce y sonriente, pero tenía una autoestima pésima y esto solía pagarle factura. Justo por eso temía en su relación con un chico tan atractivo como el rubio, pero a pesar de todo le quería, estaba enamorada ¡maldita sea!

Sin embargo Cupido parecía reírse de ella cada vez que se sentía feliz por estar con su novio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque tienes que ser tan… mujeriego?

-Vamos Val… sabes que eres la única para mí. Todas esas chicas no me importan nada.

-Sin embargo tu les coqueteas y sonríes y… y…-Resopló frustrada, intentando no llorar delante del australiano.

Dake pareció notar su enfado porque la abrazó contra él y le besó la frente.

-Eres preciosa ¿lo sabías? Me encanta tu pelo rubio…- Besó su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. –Además tú tienes mucha más personalidad que esas niñatas sin cerebro.

-Ya, pero aun así te haces el galán con esas tías con pechos de silicona…

-Mmm… ¿eso qué huelo son celos?- La miró con diversión, sin soltarle el agarre de su cintura. –Me encanta cuando te pones celosa…

Sin previo aviso atacó su cuello, dando pequeños besos, uno tras otro. Lamida tras lamida. Hasta que consiguió que se dejara hacer en sus brazos. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y bajó hasta la clavícula, siguiendo un reguero de besos hasta su mentón, donde dejó una pequeña mordida.

Escuchó los jadeos de su novia y se tomó el lujo de bajar sus manos hasta sus caderas, acariciándolas a través de la ropa. Bajó un poco más, rozando su trasero. Metió sus manos por debajo de la falda y…

-¡Dake no!

Valtiari lo apartó como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Le miró con enfado y una mezcla de miedo y luego señaló a la puerta cerrada del Aula B.

-Estamos en clase. No podemos.

Él tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, ¿nunca has querido hacerlo en un lugar público?- Se acercó a ella lentamente, alzando las cejas y mirándola con ansia.

-Dake… es mi primera vez, ¡por supuesto que no!

Ella se cansó de sus intentos por besarla y optó por apartarle de nuevo, coger su mochila e irse de la clase, dejándole solo, frustrado y caliente.

…

Cuando Val alcanzó el club de jardinería se dejó caer al suelo sin preocuparse de macharse la ropa. Dake tenía una forma demasiado irritante de quitarle importancia a los problemas. Y ella se sentía morir cada vez que le veía sonriéndole a alguna chica que ligaba con él. No lo entendía, ¿es que con ella no tenía suficiente?

No era gran cosa, pero había trabajado muy duro y puesto mucho de sí para que la relación funcionara y sin embargo él parecía no notarlo. Sus palabras la confundían, si ella era la única a la que él quería ¿por qué flirteaba con las demás chicas?

Sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar, tapándose la cara con ambas manos en un vano intento de que nadie la viera. Era doloroso ver como Dake tan solo le prestaba total atención cuando intentaba tener relaciones con ella. Como si el sexo fuera lo único que le importase. ¿Y si después de acostarse con ella la desechaba como a otro juguete? No, eso terminaría por romperla por completo.

-Valtiari.

Una voz que conocía demasiado bien le hizo mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose la dulce sonrisa de Jade. El peli verde la miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos esmeraldas reflejaban preocupación.

-Yo…

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió y se abalanzó al pecho de su amigo, notando la calidez de su abrazo y como este le acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Maldición… Valtiari, Dakota no te conviene. El tan solo te hace sufrir.

-P-Pero… me quiere y…

Escuchó un gruñido por parte de Jade y se sorprendió. Él siempre era tranquilo y educado, pero cuando le hablaba de Dake parecía como si su amigo cambiara por completo y respondiera con agresividad.

-¿Sabes? Te mereces algo mejor _ma fleur.-_ Sus manos acariciaban su cabeza y notaba el cálido aliento cerca de su oreja, su cercanía la confortaba. Jade era calidez y bondad y se sentía muy a gusto a su lado.

-¿Jade?

Este la separó con cuidado y la miró a los ojos, la dulzura que sus orbes reflejaban la tranquilizaron. Entonces notó como poco a poco se acercaba a ella, él tomó su mentón y se acercó a sus labios, lentamente, como si quisiese guardar un bello recuerdo en su memoria. Cerró sus ojos, esperando el contacto con sus labios, peor entonces recordó de quien se trataba y se alejó de él abruptamente.

-Y-Yo…- Intentó decir y vio como su amigo fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Hasta cuando te darás cuenta de que él solo está jugando contigo? Yo podría hacerte feliz de verdad Valtiari.

Ella negó.

-Jade, te quiero, pero solo como a un amigo. Lo que siento por Dake es distinto.

El peli verde la miró con una sonrisa triste y apagada.

-No importa, esperaré a que te des cuenta por ti misma, y cuando eso ocurra estaré ahí para ti.

Ella le sonrió, una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco, pero eso jamás pasará. Dake a pesar de todo me es fiel.

Jade miró a su izquierda y apretó los labios ella miró en su dirección y su sonrisa se borró.

-¿De verdad? A mí no me lo parece.

Dake, su novio, se estaba besando con Laeti apasionadamente, sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la chica y las manos de Laeti estaban en su cabeza.

 _No podía creerlo._

Mas bien, _no quería creerlo._

Olvidando por un momento que su mejor amigo estaba allí, dejó escapar un grito y echó a correr en dirección contraria. Sin percatarse de que Dake la había visto y ahora corría en su dirección.

-Espero que después de esto la dejes en paz.

-Vamos, no seas así. Sabes que Val y yo somos amigas.

-¿Estas de coña no? Tú eres la que le ha ido contando a Amber todas esas cosas para que esa rubia estúpida la humillara. Quiero que dejes en paz a mi novia.

-No podrás protegerla siempre.

-Al menos conseguiré alejarla de zorras como tú.

-Eres un…

Dake escuchó un chillido ahogado y buscó rápidamente de donde venía el ruido, vio a su novia correr hacia la salida y soltó a Laeti para ir a buscarla. Conociéndola haría alguna tontería y tenía que evitar que le ocurriese algo malo o sino nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero Jade lo detuvo y lo empujó contra el muro de la escuela.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿A buscarla?- Espetó con ironía.

-No la mereces.

-Tu tampoco.

-Flirteas con otras chicas y después solo quieres acostarte con ella.

-Finges ser su amigo y buscas lo mismo.

-¡Yo la quiero!

-¡Tu y un par más! El problema es que ella es solo mía, y no voy a dejar que nadie me la arrebate.

No tenía tiempo para tonterías, hizo a Jade a un lado y salió del instituto bajo la mirada de su tío que seguramente le castigaría el próximo día, pero Val lo valía. Su Val valía cualquier castigo que le impusieran.

-¡VALTIARI!

-¡Déjame imbécil!

La positividad se había ido a la mierda pero ahora mismo no tenía ganas de ver a su novio ni en pintura, Lamentablemente Dake corría mas que ella y había logrado alcanzarla. La sujetó del brazo y la estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza, como si quisiese fundirse con ella.

-¡La estabas besando!

-Esto tiene una explicación.

-Pues mas te vale que sea buena porque si no…

-No voy a cortar contigo, ni ahora ni nunca, y mucho menos voy a dejar que salgas con Jade. Eres mía.

-¡No soy un objeto!

Dakota la besó con posesividad, y Valtiari notó el miedo que había escondido en aquel beso, por una vez era él quien tenía miedo de perderla.

-Te quiero, y jamás haría nada para hacerte daño. Lo sabes Val.

-Estabas besando a Laeti como si no hubiese un mañana, casi saltaban chispas de la fricción que hacíais ¿y ahora me dices esto?

-Tuve que hacerlo.

-Ah no, no me vengas con el cuento de… "no me di cuenta" o "no volverá a pasar".

-Mierda Val, lo hice para que dejase de meterse contigo.

-Laeti nunca…- Entonces calló. – ¿Tu…? ¿Cómo sabias que era ella?

-Habéis sido amigas, nadie más podía saber eso de ti.

-Pero…

Dake volvió a callarla con un beso y esta vez ella le correspondió.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, se luchar mis propias batallas.

-Está bien.

-Y no soporto ver como coqueteas con las demás chicas.

Él se acercó a su oído y besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Sabes que solo contigo voy en serio.

-Sigue siendo molesto Dake. Ya no puedo seguir viendo cómo te haces el playboy delante de ellas como si no tuvieses novia.

Él la miró contrariado, pero asintió. Joder, tenía razón pero esa era su forma de ser.

-¿Y que hay de Jade?

-Es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso idiota- Val agarró a Dake por el cuello y le estampó un beso en la boca que dejó a su novio noqueado por unos segundos. –Tú eres a quien quiero.

-Val, mierda, si haces eso solo vas a conseguir que quiera hacerte mía…

Ella sopesó la idea unos segundos y después le sonrió de oreja a oreja, lo más inocente que pudo.

-Mi casa esta a cinco minutos de aquí.

Dake negó y la cogió en brazos.

-Ahora no, hay que volver al instituto.

-Pero…

Maldito fuera su novio, si se hubiese tratado de otra persona ya estarían en su casa haciendo el amor…

-No te confundas, no quiero que tus padres me odien por hacerte faltar al instituto, así que después de clases te llevaré a mi casa. Y esta vez no vas a escapar.

Oh, por el amor de dios. Dakota vivía solo. Y hoy era viernes.

…

Al lunes siguiente una pareja de enamorados entró al instituto cogidos de la mano y mandándose miraditas amorosas. La mitad de las chicas miraban a Valtiari con desdén y la otra mitad se alegraban por ella.

Dakota abrazó a su novia con posesividad y la besó en la coronilla.

-Eres increíble- Le susurró en el oído, para que nadie pudiera escucharles. –Este fin de semana tenemos que repetirlo.

Ella negó con una sonrisa de enamorada.

-¿Sabes que aun me duele la cadera no?

Dake la besó en la mejilla y acarició sus caderas con las manos.

-Tendré más cuidado. Y te prometo ser mas cariñoso- Ella le besó en los labios.

-No hace falta, me gusta así.

Y vaya que le gustaba.

-Valtiari.

Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Jade llamarla des de lo lejos, Dake miró a su novia y después entendió, la besó por última vez y entró al edificio.

-Hola Jade.

-¿Lo habéis arreglado?- Val asintió. –Tiene suerte de tenerte.

Jade se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le robó un corto beso en los labios.

-¿¡Jade!?

-No finjas que no lo sabías por favor- Él la miró con tristeza unos instantes y después retomó su semblante tranquilo. –Si vuelve a hacerte algo, sabes que siempre me tendrás para apoyarte.

Jade desapareció de su campo de visión y ella estuvo segura de que se había dirigido al jardín, no había nada que le separase de aquellas flores.

Cuando entró a la clase encontró a su novio sonriéndole a un par de compañeras que iban exageradamente maquilladas y le sonreían con fingida inocencia. Ambas fingieron no verla y ella se sintió rabiar. ¿Qué problema tenían?

Valtiari se sentó de las primeras en la clase, soltó su mochila malhumorada y mientras buscaba sus apuntes en la libreta escuchó las voces de las chicas quejarse con tristeza fingida.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Tienes que venir a mi fiesta!

-Lo siento preciosas, pero ya he quedado con mi novia para cenar este viernes.

-¿¡Tu novia!?

Val se contuvo para no reírse a carcajada limpia y saludó a Iris que se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

La pelirroja miró a Dakota con mala cara y después la observó a ella.

-¿No te molesta?

Valtiari miró a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Así es él.

-¿Estás segura?- Valtiari asintió.

-Confío en Dakota.

Y si Dake llegaba a siquiera a pensar en la idea de engañarla confiaba en que las marcas que le hizo en la espalda la noche anterior le recordasen que él ya tenía dueña.

Y si no el tatuaje que llevaba en el pectoral izquierdo con sus iniciales escritas serían suficientes para qué tardase un par de años en olvidarse de ella.

 _Atte: A. K Cupid._


	3. AVISO (cortito)

Esto NO es un capítulo es un aviso.

Se que esta idea/historia extraña que he creado esta suuuper atrasada así que solo quiero recordar que sigo viva (?)

No quiero alargarme y se que la mayoría ni leerán esto pero solo quiero anunciar que a las dos lectoras que me enviaron hace una década ya sus ideas (que por cierto era con mi chico favorita así que muchas gracias ;)) no se han quedado en el olvido, estoy en ello y fijo en verano las dos historias estarán listas. Ahora mismo estoy un tanto ocupada y a nada de graduarme así que tengo que darle prioridad a los exámenes.

También recordar que quien quiera puede mandarme por PM o dejarme en las reviews su historia con uno o varios de los chios (toda la info esta explicada en el primer capítulo) porque en verano me pondré las pilas y tendréis todas las historias que queráis.

Besos, Cormia

K. Cupid


End file.
